The present invention relates to a wiper used for automobiles which is adapted to wipe rain and snow from a windshield by means of ultrasonic oscillation.
Automobiles and streetcars are generally provided with a so-called wiper apparatus for producing the reciprocating angular movement of a blade by means of a link mechanism.
Since a conventional wiper is, so to speak, of a mechanical type, there are various problems in that such components as the motor, etc., are large in number and the blades employed are often damaged and worn.
In addition, there is the problem that a blade reciprocating on a windshield surface interrupts the vision of the driver and is thus unsuitable for safe driving.
In consideration of the above problems, a blade-less wiper has been proposed (Japanese Patent Publication No. 1760/1962) in which magnetic oscillation is provided on the glass of a windshield in the longitudinal direction so that water droplets adhered thereto are scattered, but this proposal has not been put into practice.
The present invention has been achieved with a view to providing a wiper which has none of the above-described problems as experienced in the conventional mechanical wiper and which adopts a completely different approach from simple addition of oscillation. The invention is characterized by comprising ultrasonic oscillators which excite progressive waves moving from one side to the other of a windshield glass of a vehicle such as an automobile on the outside surface thereof.